Insults, Insults, From You Know Who
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Yaoi] Gakuto finds a purple notebook! Gasp! It has strange things written in it! What? Hiyoshi wrote them? Yes, Atobe is too sexy for you peasants.


Insults, Insults, From You Know Who

* * *

"Hey guys, you will never guess what I found!" Gakuto said one day after practice. Everyone was getting ready to go home.

"Uh... I didn't do it!" Choutaro cried nervously.

"What?" Gakuto asked.

"I didn't give Shishido-san that note! I mean... you didn't see me write it! I mean..." Choutaro blushed.

"No...I didn't mean that...though you _really_ need to learn how to lie better." Gakuto said, "Guess what it is!!"

"This is stupid. Did you find a guide on how to be TALLER?" Shishido smirked at the thought of tall Gakuto. Just... not adorable, people, not adorable.

"Yeah, I did, and I also found the lost city of Atlantis!" Gakuto said oh so sarcastically. "You're short too!"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me, thanks a lot." He muttered.

"I found something better!! Better! Way better! Guess!"

Yuushi walked in the room, "A solution to stop Atobe from blabbing his lips off?"

"A way to stop Jiroh from sleeping?" Shishido said unenthusiastically.

"No! You guys are all wrong!!" Gakuto cried. He took, from his tennis bag, a note book. A purple one, in fact. With small scribbled figures of Hyoutei on the cover. The corners were covered in gold paint.

"What? You stole that Mizuki guy's diary?" Shishido asked.

Gakuto stuck his tongue out at Shishido. "No, stupid! This was from Hiyoshi's bag!"

"So? You stole his class notes?"

"Uh, Hiyoshi doesn't use that note book in class...I think. He writes in it when we have lunch..." Choutaro stated.

"Well? Open it, idiot!" Shishido cried.

Gakuto gulped, "Here goes. We get to read all his secrets..."

His eyes widen when he read the first sentence.

"What is it?" Shishido asked.

Gakuto snickered. "It says that Hiyoshi saw you two make out."

Shishido blushed and looked surprised, "I'll kill that guy..."

Choutaro flushed a dark red.

Gakuto suddenly frowned, "Hey! Yuushi is this true?"

Yuushi raised an eyebrow, "What is?"

"It says here that you kissed Atobe before! How could you?"

Yuushi twitched, "What? I tripped! It was in our second year! How could that guy have seen that?" He mumbled.

Gakuto threw the book, and jumped around Yuushi, "How could you? How could you?"

Shishido caught the book. He snickered, "It says, 'The idiot red-head that's in the regulars has fake hair. It's a wig I tell you! A wig!!' Is that true, Gakuto?"

Gakuto looked offended, "Or course not! It took years to grow my hair like this! Years!"

"What?!" Shishido shouted, "I'll kill that guy! It says, 'The idiot Shishido Ryou's actually was a little sissy, that's why he didn't cut his hair before. He thought he would go bald'!?!" He threw the evil note book against the wall.

"What is all this ruckus? Ore-sama was trying to shower, without noise!" Atobe yelled. He noticed the purple book and picked it up. "What's this?' The idiot buchou can't even tell that Akutagawa-san doesn't like him. He is a hopeless idiot with no life. Get a hobby.'...WHO WROTE THIS NONSENSE?"

"Hiyoshi..." Yuushi, Shishido, and Gakuto chorused.

"That idiot just got his regulars spot threatened..." He said. He flipped the page, "Choutaro is a sissy and will do anything to get his sempai's attention. He would even jump off a cliff to get Shishido's attention. Fan boy." He read.

Choutaro frowned, "Well that's not nice! I most certainly would _not_ jump off a cliff!" He took the book from Atobe, "It says, 'Jiroh sleeps too much. He probably actually weighs 1,400 pounds.' That's not nice at all! Hiyoshi doesn't seem like he is the kind to write this!"

"Jiroh most certainly does _not_ weigh that much! Ore-sama should know! He's the captain!"

"You do know that you're in your towel right?" Yuushi asked.

"Ah, excuse Ore-sama. He knows he too sexy for you peasants." Atobe left to get back to his shower.

"Narcissist." Shishido grumbled.

Choutaro laughed, everyone stared at him. "Sorry! It says that Atobe takes stuffed animals with him when he goes to bed every night."

Shishido tried to imagine Atobe sleeping with a stuffed bunny. "...I didn't need to know that."

"Where is it? Where is it?" Hiyoshi mumbled to himself as he entered the lockers.

The regulars present stared at him. "What do you want?" Gakuto asked coldly.

"...Nothing..." He put his hands in his pockets.

Hiyoshi-Chibi appeared in his head, "Wakashi! Go find that book! I want to put more things in it!"

Gakuto glared at Hiyoshi's head as the boy left. "I can't believe that guy wrote so many things of us!"

"Wait! It has nothing of Kabaji!" Shishido cried.

"Lucky guy. He probably doesn't have much secrets..." Gakuto muttered.

Yuushi took the book, "It says, 'Ga-kun needs to act more manly. He looks like a girl, I wonder what he looks like with a skirt on.' There is also a sketch of you in a skirt... hmm... really well drawn..."

Shishido peered into the book, "Wow, he should be an artist!"

Choutaro also took a look, "Wow, Mukahi-sempai is so well drawn! Almost everything about him, besides the skirt, is the same!"

"Let me look at that!" Gakuto snatched the book, "He's not that great! He should have drawn me a bit manlier! I don't look that girly!"

Shishido coughed.

Choutaro chuckled nervously.

Yuushi didn't do anything.

"Right?"

No reply.

"You guys think I'm girly?"

No reply.

"That's it! I'm getting a new hair cut! Maybe like Shishido's." Gakuto declared.

"Hey! I don't want you to look like me!"

* * *

"I really need to find volume four..." Hiyoshi muttered. "I want to see if there are any pages left for me to put more. Then I'll go to volume 5..." 


End file.
